Drew Finds Her Heart
by DIPLOMATICspartan
Summary: Drew has been shown as cold, heartless, vain, and self centered...and she is. How will her quest for the goddess of love change her or will it? Will she remain the same? . All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Comments encouraged.
1. Chapter 1: Drew Seeks help

**All rights to characters and plot belong to the Awsome Rick Rioradan. **

"Total disgraces to Aphrodite, I swear!" Drew Tanaka mumbled to herself as she walked through the yard of camp half blood, finding a clean bench and gracefully sitting down in contrast to her displeased attitude. From the corner of her eye Drew caught several sons of Ares and Hephaestus watching her from a far, the same way a starved, but obidiemt dog would watch his owners plate of food. The corners of her lips curved and she rolled her eyes.

_I don't blame them_ Drew thought to herself. She never had to fight for the attention of boys they gave it to her, it was her job to turn it down, crush their hopes, and move on with her life. It was the unspoken rule cabin 10 lived by. Now with Piper as cabin leader the one system which kept the children of Aphrodite strong was going to be wrecked.

_Or is it_? a feminine, graceful voice in the back of Drew's head whispered.

"Mom?" Drew asked looking around. No one appeared.

Drew growled "okay, mom if this is going to work out fine let me know, send me a sign, do something." The daughter of Aphrodite was accustomed to unanswered request, most demigods where but then someone caught her eye. Malcolm Dunn, son of Athena, assistant head captain like herself. He was nothing spectacular, neat blonde hair, probably about 5'11, a solemn expression always etched his face, and of course the trademark grey eyes for the Athena kids. Drew had crushed many geeks like him in her years but a different goal came across her mind. She could get answers from the smartest boy at camp.

Drew watched as the blond walked into his cabin with a handful of books then arose from her seat, her eyes changing from a warm chocolate brown to a grayish violet color. She then walked towards the Athena Cabin.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter! Please if you have any suggestions feel free to to place them in the comment section. Happy New Years readers. **


	2. Chapter 2: Malcolm's Advice

Drew had never been inside of the Athena cabin but gods it was boring, beds were all pressed against walls and the cabin seemed like one big library mixed with a workshop for arts and crafts. One thing she like about the cabin...it was quiet, all the sounds from outside had no chance at penetrating the walls of the cabin, it was the perfect place to do makeup, or sleep, or in the case of a child of Athena, study. Which is what she found Malcolm doing in the far corner of the room sitting at a desk.

"Gods your posture is horrible." Drew stated nonchalantly causing the blonde to sit erect then turn in his chair towards her. His expression was almost intimidating, he raised a brow but the rest of his face remained void. His stormy gray eyes analyzed Drew intensely, however it was not in the way most boys did. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking through her.

"Drew? asked with a hint of confusion. "Can I help you?"

Drew smiled rolling a chair behind herself and crossing her legs as she sat.

"I'm so glad you asked hon." Drew said as if Malcolm had removed cinder blocks from her shoulders.  
>Wasting no time Drew began.<p>

"My cabin it's on the verge of being ruined...don't you think?" Drew asked in the form of a statement, leaning in towards the boy. Malcolm rubbed his chin looking towards the ceiling of his cabin, this was probably the most expression Drew had ever seen from him.

"No, I don't actually." Malcolm answered starkly resulting in Drew folding her arms and lean back in her seat with a pout. He then continued apathetic towards her response.

"The answer you're looking for would be yes I suppose. You've been removed from leadership rather forcefully and from what it seems you and Piper are very different so her leadership style would immediately set you off. Am I right?" Malcolm asked looking at her directly in her eyes.

Drew had the urge to shut down mentally, how did he know so much already she had literally just entered the cabin a minute ago.

"Well yes, your correct but...wait listen hun I could care less about being the cabin leader...It's just my siblings are siding with her and her new plans so quickly, like they were happy with my demotion." Drew said breaking eye contact with the son of wisdom.

"They were afraid of you." Malcolm replied as if the statement were a well known fact. Drew's mouth dropped and she placed a hand over her heart.

"What makes you say such a thing?" She asked sincerely a very new trait from her in Malcolm's opinion.

"Your form of leading is that of a dictator, what you say, is law with little regard to the opinions of others, probably a result of exercising your charm speak at young age. That on top of being a daughter of Aphrodite could have messed up your idea of friendship and many other social function." Malcolm answered as if he were talking to himself, as if the thought was recycled in head from the beginning of their conversation.

"So there's something wrong with me?" Drew asked accusingly.

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it."

"I think a lot of things."

Drew was annoyed now.

"You know what Malcolm. I thought you would understand, I heard that you were the smartest guy at camp but I'm starting to think I shouldn't have come here." Drew said now standing, staring the boy in his eyes again. Malcolm exhaled.

"Drew, you have to work on yourself, simple as that. You can sometimes be selfish, vain, and rather mean. You don't care that your siblings are against you. It's that suddenly your way...isn't the only way. You don't control the system and you've never had to deal with that." Malcolm said with no intent of harm in his voice. There was a brief moment of silence.

"If you want to improve, and be happy along with the rest of your cabin. Understand that everything isn't about you, you don't have to stand out all the time." Malcolm finished looking at Drew as to say it was her turn. Drew looked at him for a few more seconds then with no other words turned to leave.

"Goodbye nerd." Tanaka said sharply opening a door as another son of Athena walked confused as Drew pushed past him.

**This one was long but im hoping dialog made it easy. Please leave reviews did you like it? did you hate it? how can I do better? Is there anything you may like to see happen? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Beautiful Nightmare

Dreaming was nothing new for a demigod of course but this one for Drew Tanaka wasn't about clothing or love issues at camp. This dream was dark and in her words, spooky. Drew found herself walking through dark, eerie woods in a beautiful red and white dress that flowed freely around her ankles, the same clothing she wore when she was claimed by her mother. As she walked through the woods wet, dead leaves began to stick to the rim of her dress leaving pesky stains.

"Are you serious?" Drew huffed as she leaned over making futile attempts to remove the blemishes.

"They won't come off." A female voice sung mockingly, seeming to come from all directions. The voice caused Drew to flinch and slowly stand up right. She scanned the area seeing nothing but withering trees, black leaves, and the dim light from the sun struggling to shine through the canopy. The sight was truly disturbing.

"All desire... shall fade, all beauty...shall wither, and all love...shall fail, and in that so will Olympus." The woman chuckled, this time the voice was coming from behind her. Drew pivoted.

"Listen Hun I don't know who you are but..."  
>Drew paused, her face was swallowed in awe. I front of her she saw her mother Aphrodite the goddess of love, beauty, and desire, chained, dressed in the clothes of a peasant. Her face although still beautiful, was covered in dirt and her hair was knotted with dried leaves and twigs.<p>

"Mom!" Drew exclaimed almost as a question beginning to run to her mother.

"No my darling. Stay back!" Aphrodite warned. Simultaneously a hand came from the leaves grabbing Drew's ankle, looking down she realized her own clothing to be similar to her mothers.

Drew sat up in her bed with a start, a lock of her curly black hair falling between her eyes which were now a dark shade of brown almost black. She removed her sheets to see red and black Betty Boop boy shorts and a solid black tank top. Her frantic eyes scanned her area, all her siblings were fast asleep as the sun hadn't fully raised.  
>"Mom.." She whispered to herself. She quickly slid on a pair of jeans then the daughter of Aphrodite ran towards the big house.<p>

To see Drew run into Chiron's office with only a black tank top, long jeans, and slide on shoes was almost as surprising to Malcolm as her description of her dream and its striking resemblance to his own.

"So in both of your dreams Lady Aphrodite has been trapped and mundane in appearance." Chiron summarized after hearing both stories. He paced from one side of the room to the other, his hooves clicking on the wooden floor.

"I've never seen her like that." Drew said quietly. "I'm not supposed to see her like that, it should be impossible."

"Someone's planning to remove her of her Immortality." Malcolm said, his eyes appearing as storm clouds.

"The question is who and why." Chiron stated rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"There is nothing we can do until we receive a prophecy tonight. Until then you two go back to sleep."

Malcolm glanced over to Drew, he had never seen her in the state that she was in. He could admit within himself however, even without makeup or vibrant clothing she was rather attractive. But her body language reflected dread and concern. Her arms were crossed as to keep the world from pressing in on her and her eyes pointed to the ground, blinking to keep tears from forming. She left the room making eye contact with no one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy is given

That night at the campfire Malcolm watched Drew from afar through the crowd of young boisterous demigods. Unsurprisingly she had returned to her usual appearance, her dark hair seemed to shine like black marble as the light from the fire almost reflected off of it. She sported jewelry of a caliber he'd never seen in person, a camp half blood shirt where the sleeves had been torn off and jeans that stopped halfway down her calf.

She walked around with the very few siblings still on her side following behind her like loyal servants.  
><em>Drew wears a strong mask son of Athena but I believe you can get past it.<em> Malcolm remembered a chained and deglamorized Aphrodite saying to him.  
>"And how would I do that?" Malcolm asked himself. His attention was suddenly drawn to Chiron and Rachel Dare as they stood in front of the entire camp.<p>

"The prophecy has arrived." Chiron announced valiantly. The campers began to sit with their respective cabins and all eyes were on the red haired oracle. She smiled nervously then closed her eyes. After a moment they flashed open glowing like green tented head lights. Her mouth opened releasing a green fog accompanied by a senile voice filled with power and authority. The voice spoke of the prophecy.

"The Mind and Heart shall travel west,  
>Loves daughter might will be put to rest<br>The thief's decent shall tilt the scale  
>Love shall shatter or through strife World shall fail "<p>

At her last words Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stumbled backwards to be caught by Chiron. The Camp was quiet as it usually was after a phrase that spoke of the world ending.

"Malcolm my boy." Chiron said, motioning his head at the son of Athena.  
>Malcolm stood in front of the camp. He had been on very few quest and this would be his first time being a quest leader. His nerves began to overtake him but he managed to quickly relax himself.<p>

"On this quest I will be taking two others with me, as three is a lucky number. The aspects of each godly parent were mentioned in the prophecy, and.."

"Just get on with it mega mind we know how quest work." Clarisse, the leader of the Ares cabin said causing chuckles to ripple through the setting, mainly from her cabin. Malcolm frowned inwardly but remained in control.

"The first person I choose for this quest is Travis Stoll." Malcolm spat his name out as if it had a bad taste. He watched as the boy gained maliciously while gathering money from his siblings.  
><em>Did he really make a bet? <em>Malcolm asked himself but pushed the thought aside.

"And the second?" Chiron Whispered from behind him curious for the next name. Malcolm looked in the direction of the Aphrodite kids and all eyes drifted towards Piper Mcclean who shifted uncomfortably under the attention. Malcolm saw Annabeth grin. To Malcolm's knowledge his older sister and leader had come to respect Piper a lot and spoke of her skills in high regards.

*here goes nothing* Malcolm thought to himself.  
>"The third member of the quest will be Drew Tanaka." At his words the entire camp paused even the fire seemed to become still. Everyone then looked at Drew who had been sitting idly painting her nail.<br>She stopped, her porcelain face shifting into confusion.  
>"Me?" Om I refuse Hun" she said, casually returning to her nails. The camp gasped<br>"You can't do that." Chiron stated.  
>"Why not." Drew asked<br>"They're Camp rules that have been around forever, how do you not know?" Chiron responded. Drew shrugged dismissively  
>"And..." Malcolm intruded cautiously. "Your mom requested you to come for this one personally."<br>With a shocked expression Drew made eye contact with Malcolm and held the gaze for a moment.  
>"Fine." She spat folding her arms and looking away from the general population.<br>"Our heroes have been chosen. Malcolm Dunn, Travis Stoll, and uh Drew Tanaka shall set out at sunrise tomorrow."

With that the campers dispersed leaving Malcolm and Annabeth alone by the dim light of the small flame.  
>"Are you sure about this Malcolm, Travis is one thing but Drew?" Annabeth asked doubtfully.<br>"Honestly, no but it was a request from Aphrodite herself. I figured it would be unwise to go against her wishes." Malcolm responded.  
>Annabeth sighed understanding the situation. "Be safe brother." She patted his back and left him to his thoughts.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The trio sets out

"Where are they?" Malcolm mumbled standing alone at the borders of camp half blood. He looked down at the hands of his owl themed watch which were in the form of swords.  
>"6:15." Malcolm breathed. He was a firm believer of being places at least 15 minutes early, they were now 15 minutes late. He cursed himself for assuming a son of Hermes who prided himself on pranks and a daughter of Aphrodite who would spend most her days applying and reapplying make up would be on time.<p>

As he finished mentally punishing himself his thoughts were abruptly put to a hault by Travis Stoll.  
>"Listen bro I know I'm late but Connor stole my shorts...and my shoes...and my shirt." Travis said. Malcolm observed his partner. He wore an orange camp half-blood (CHB) shirt with a black Pegasus silhouette, brown cargo pants, and black chucks.<br>"We're going on a quest you know that right?" Malcolm asked.  
>"We should wear jean pants for protection, and your shirt has our logo on it! What if a mortal realizes?" Malcolm ranted motioning towards his own black jeans, plaid black and white button shirt, and a plain white tee shirt underneath. Travis scratched his head in mild embarrassment.<p>

"Sorry I'm late boys" an unenthused voice said from behind the duo. Both demigods turned to see Drew Tanaka.

"She's not wearing jeans." Travis said bitterly. Drew wore a short sleeve purple crop top stopping right above her belly button with the word 'Flawless' in white going across it. Most of her legs were revealed due to her form fitting Jean shorts extending to the middle of her thighs topped off with a white belt. If her dress code didn't irritate Malcolm enough it was her lack of any visible weapons instead she held a cream colored purse with purple jewel designs on it.

Malcolm placed his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"We need to get on the road." He groaned.

It took about 30 minutes to get out of the woods and Drew complained the entire way. Usually Malcolm could tune things out but every word she spoke entered into his head and stayed there like echoes trapped in a cave. When they finally reached the road Malcolm didn't allow himself to assume her nagging would end.. He wasn't a son of Athena for nothing.

"Okay, now what are we going to do, walk towards the west? "She asked straggling behind the boys. Malcolm chuckled at the exhaustion apparent in her voice.  
>"That's what Travis is for." Malcolm said looking at the son of Hermes.<p>

"I'm on it Mack." Travis said with a thumbs up.  
>"Don't call me Mack." Malcolm replied grimly.<br>Travis' eye seemed to twinkle and he walked to the threshold of the road. After looking both ways he brought his index finger and thumb to his mouth releasing a high pitched whistle.

Seconds passed and nothing happened.  
>"Like I said." Drew started. "How are we..."<br>Suddenly a horn sounded off from the horizon. A car was headed towards the three going at an unsafe speed. The vehicle skid to a screeching stop in front of them with no driver. Drew's mouth dropped.

"A Toyota?" She spat with disgust.  
>"Shot gun!" Travis exclaimed sliding over the blue hood of the car and getting into to the driver's seat. Malcolm shook his head at his quest mates and got into the passenger seat.<br>"Drew, you getting in or no." Malcolm asked placing his head out the window.  
>"Om hun, can we get a better looking car I refuse to be seen in this and it's a 2009." Drew said inspecting the car.<br>"We don't have time for you to be a brat Drew, your mom is in danger!" Malcolm said forcefully then regretted his harshness. Drew breathed and got into the car.

Travis pretended not to have heard anything then as the door shut and floored the gas pedal.


	6. Chapter 6: The Manticore Attacks

Malcolm sat quietly watching as buildings passed by through the window. They had been driving for hours in silence and crossed through several cities. He had explained his theory about how fate would not allow them cross their destination, they would know when to stop.

"Travis be a doll turn the radio on for me." Drew said her voice full of magic. Immediately Travis reached for the power button. Malcolm grabbed his his wrist before he could reach the radio.

"Drew could you not use charm-speaking on us." He said looking back at the girl.

"Sorry hun." Drew said rolling her eyes. Ever since his out burst Drew had been slightly more hostile towards Malcolm than usual.

The blond sighed then turned the radio on. A Beyoncé song he wasn't to familiar with broke the silence but a daughter of Apollo's voice was appreciated.

"Guys...something is wrong." Travis said grabbing the wheel with two hands.

"Everything looks fine to me." Drew said skeptically looking out of her window.

Travis winced as if his conscious were battling him. "Guys I don't know how it works but I always know where I am. What city I'm in, what time it is, the latitude and longitude, stuff like that. But I don't know... all I'm getting is static."

Silence...

"He's right." Malcolm said. "Where're all the people."

Suddenly before any other words could be said the car was struck at an intersection on the driver side. They were sent tumbling along the road. The world seemed to slow down to Malcolm as things often did for a child of Athena in the heat of battle, even his father had taught him to remain calm and be proactive.

_I have to find out what hit us_. Malcolm thought, instinctively placing his hand on the hood of the car as it flipped. He managed to look past Travis who covered his face as glass from his window flew into the car. He spotted a suv sized beast stumbling from the impact zone.

The car was now on its second flip, Drew's screaming filled the air.

_Scorpion tail, lion body, scales. It's the manticore._ Malcolm calculated. The car in the midst of its third flip finally hit a building causing it to jerk to a violent stop.

"Are you guys ok?" Malcolm asked unbuckling his seat belt.

"Besides the entire world spinning I'm fine captain." Travis responded sarcastically.

"What was that?" Drew shouted. Suddenly a scorpion tail jabbed through the already splintered window inches away from her face. She began screaming once again.

"Travis. Take Drew and keep her safe, I have a feeling that the Manticore is after her."

"What!" Drew shrieked.

"Alright beauty queen calm down and come on." Travis said as he exited the vehicle pulling a bronze sword from its sheath.

"What are you going to do!" Drew screamed frantically at Malcolm. He opened his door facing the Manticore which seemed to have finally regained its balance.

"I'm going to take this thing down." Malcolm stated under his breath bringing his right index and middle finger to the glass of his watch which was now in front of his chest. He snatched his arms away from each other which left silver streaks of light trailing behind his hands. In an instant the two identical lights turned into twin Greek short swords about 6 inches longer than his forearms.

The manticore charged and Malcolm settled into a battle stance.

**Hi readers the last chapter was supposed to be my final chapter until next week but I couldn't leave you all with just conversations and a nightmare lol :) Things are about to get serious for our young heroes.**

**will Malcolm be able to defeat the Manticore?**

**Will Drew stop screaming?**

**Will Travis get a POV?**

**Find out in _Chapter 7!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Dead men attack

**AN: Hello readers that I love so much :-). Enjoy your reading please feel free to comment**

* * *

><p>The beast was fast, Malcolm hardly dodged its massive claws when it lunged at him. Rolling under the beasts' attack, Malcolm quickly rose to his feet to parry a strike from its stinger with his left sword then with his right he sliced the stinger off in one motion. The manticore jerked backwards in pain, then charged again, its mouth wide for attack.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew struggled to run without tripping over her feet as Travis ran ahead pulling her along by her wrist. She was about to tell Travis her legs were seconds away from giving when three men appeared in front of them. They were not regular men however. Their skin was deathly pale as if they had been under ground for years, their eyes had a pale blue tint, and they looked starved as their cheek bones protruded unhealthily from their faces.<p>

"Ew." Drew said resisting the urge to pull her make up kit from her purse.

"Zombies?" Travis asked aloud.

"Give us the daughter of Aphrodite." The men said in unison each unsheathing their own swords.

"For what?" Drew asked fearfully.

With no warning the trio rushed the demigods. Travis cursed as he charged into combat.

Drew watched in terror as Travis weaved through their attacks with a combination of acrobatic feats and lightning fast reflexes. While his attacks may not have been the strongest Travis had amazing evasive skills. Drew assumed that the life of a thief had taught the boy how not to be grasped by angry rent-a-cops and transferred into his fighting style.

From the mix of fighting one of the zombies managed to pass by Travis and was now rushing towards Drew with his sword ready to slice her down the middle. Drew's eyes stretched with alarm.

"Stop!" She shouted fusing her voice with charm-speak. Her attacker did just as she commanded.

"Now go attack your friends." Drew ordered with her normal smugness. The zombie turned but he then shock his head as if emptying any orders from her out of his head. He turned back around to face Drew. His cold and white eyes were now glowing a rich gold.

"You're under someone else's control..." Drew reconciled.

The zombie rushed her once again and Drew froze in terror. Her thoughts ran through her head faster than she could move. She had no control over the situation, her fate was in the hands of dead man. Just before he could bring his sword down on her a knife was lodged in the center of his forehead. Drew turned to see Malcolm. His right arm was limp and covered in blood as two deep parallel cuts were formed from is shoulder to his elbow.

Despite his injury he dashed past Drew, jumping into a flying kick to one of Travis' opponent's neck, knocking him to the ground. This freed Travis enough to stab his remaining opponent in the chest causing a bright, golden mist to exit his mouth leaving behind clothing. Drew looked down to realize her attacker suffered the same fate.

* * *

><p>Travis dragged the conscious but seemingly immobile zombie to the nearest wall and propped his body up into a sitting position.<p>

"What have you done to me?" The zombie argued his thick Irish accent became apparent.

"Looks like I've paralyzed you buddy." Malcolm said carelessly with a stern face.

"Drew." He called not breaking eye contact with his hostage."I need you to interrogate this guy." He finished.

Drew shifted uncomfortably behind a kneeling Malcolm.

"I can't." She mumbled.

Malcolm raised a brow. "Why not."

"Well... I tried earlier and one of them resisted, it was like something else was pushing my voice out." Drew explained.

"Well, try again." Malcolm said walking behind Drew as he pat her shoulder.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Drew argued.

"Of course I did. But I know you are stronger than you know, you're stronger than you allow yourself to be. You just have to try." Malcolm said sincerely.

_Did he mean that?_ Drew asked herself unable to read his facial expression.

"Ok whatever." She huffed kneeling to her knees in front of the zombie.

Bats eyes check

Flips hair check

Drew instinctively allowed her body to do the simple things that caused men to typically lose their minds. It was a subtle ability of the Aphrodite kids, it wasn't all magic. There was a technique in the art of attraction that every child of the goddess of love had innately mastered.

Drew glanced from the corner of her eyes and was rather surprised to see Malcolm facing the other direction looking over a map with Travis who continued to look from the map in her direction to witness her interrogation tactics.

_Is he...resisting me?_ Drew asked herself but she quickly pushed the thought behind her.

"What do you want with me?" Drew asked forcefully a mix of charm and anger in her voice. The zombie twitched, his eyes flashed gold and he looked away from her.

"Drew." Malcolm whispered now only a few inches from her ear sending an electric shock down her spine.

Has his voice always been this deep? Drew asked herself.

"Don't be so forceful, that seems to trigger the defense. Try more suggestive charm than abrasive, know what I mean?" He finished.

Drew turned to face him. His deep gray eyes were like the surface of a pond waiting to ripple and become active.

"Uh...okay." She responded snatching away from his gaze. He remained at her side now.

Drew exhaled then turned back on the charm.

"What's your name hun?" Drew asked putting on her sweetest voice.

The zombie tensed but he did not resist her.

"Dave, Dave Murphy sweetheart." He answered warmly.

Drew smiled and looked at Malcolm who gave her a slight curve of the lips and a satisfied nod in return.

"I have a few questions for you sweetheart." She continued.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Hey guys this chapter was written and rewritten so many times lol but i finally got it to where I was satisfied. I hope that iv managed to please you but let me know. You can leave a comment or send me a private message, the choice is yours! *Captain planet vc***

**My question for you all: How would you rate the action so far?**


	8. Chapter 8: Dead man Charming

**AN: I'm headed back to college after today so the updates may become slow but i promise they wont stop. Hint: Comments may make it go faster lol. Love you guys and enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Ask away my dear." Dave song in a state of euphoria.<p>

"What did you do to him?" Travis asked fascinated kneeling to the left of her. She opened her mouth to answer but Malcolm beat her to it.

"She's charmed him...in capture the flag the Aphrodite kids are strategically placed deepest in the home territory so that any intruders will be slowed down, most of the time they even forget their objective as they become fixated on the said charmer in this case Drew. This on top of her charm speak he won't stand much of a chance in interrogation." Malcolm explained. His grey eyes were wild like two condensed round tornadoes.

Travis nodded his head his mouth hung open as he looked at Drew. Malcolm smiled.

"Travis why don't you go get our bags out of the car, we left a lot after the attack."

Travis seemed to jump out of a trance. "Oh uh okay sure."

The boy stumbled to his feet and walked towards the car scratching his head.

"How do you do it?" Drew asked.

"What?" Malcolm responded.

"Resist my charm?" She answered.

Malcolm chuckled.

"Extreme frontal lobe development." Malcolm responded. "Now let's get started with the interrogation."

"My apologies Dave how rude of me, my name is Drew Tanaka and I am so confused as to what I could possibly do to help you out." Drew said slowly moving hair behind her ears.

"Oh well you could help me move my body." Dave joked. "Also I have to bring you in to stop you from Freeing Aphrodite." He continued.

"From where exactly?" Drew asked politely while tilting her head.

"Detroit Michigan." He answered.

"And from who?" Drew questioned raising a brow.

"Er..." Dave began but his eyes flashed a bright gold and he shook his head.

"Aw come on you can tell me." Drew teased. She raised her hand up and brushed his bony cheek with her fingers.

Dave smiled at her touch. "The goddess of strife and discord." He answered as if he were drunk.

"Eris." Malcolm whispered.

"How exactly do I free her?" Drew asked.

"With the blade of desire, if you travel south you may encounter..." Suddenly his eyes shined gold much more intensely than before. His body began to shake violently then, like his companions, he disappeared.

"Crap!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"It's okay Drew said looking blankly at the wall Dave once sat at.

"Eros owns the blade of desire...he is probably in Georgia right now." She said.

"You don't sound too excited." Malcolm said.

"My brother may be a son of Aphrodite but he is also a son of Ares. That should speak for itself." She said digging out a white capsule with pink writing on it.

"Blemish remover?" Malcolm read.

"It's made by Aphrodite herself, we use it for its regular purposes but it should heal a flesh wound as well." She explained

Malcolm understood. He rolled up his sleeve and sat Indian style on the floor. When she opened the capsule the scent of cherries and chocolate filled the area. She dabbed her fingers into the powder pink cream and gently applied it to his wound until it became a full mask on his upper arm. As the cream dried it disappeared in a subtle white smoke showing that the two cuts had also vanished leaving behind two slightly red marks.

"That was amazing." Malcolm said looking directly into Drew's violet eyes.

"Thanks." She responded placing the cream back into her purse without breaking the contact.

They sat staring at each other, their faces seemingly coming closer until they were interrupted by Travis.

He held his own large satchel, Malcolm's book bag, and a couple bags filled with snacks.

"I decided to raid a few stores guys. And look." Travis held out 3 golf sized blue, glass orbs. "Crush them and they'll take us where ever we need to be." He said

Malcolm looked at Drew. "Where to?" He asked standing to his feet.

"Atlanta Georgia." She said


	9. Chapter 9: Club Erotica

**IM so sorry for the late response readers. This week was the first week of my second semester in college and my microsoft subscription ended lol so things were hectic but I got two new chapters for you all. Thanks for the comments =-) don't be shy leave more or just enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>After crushing the glass orbs and being warped through time and space at the speed of light to downtown Atlanta Malcolm felt as if his head was about to explode. He had to rely on a nearby pole to hold himself up as he regained his balance.<p>

Drew's recovery was not as had fell backwards onto her bottom and even still she seemed as if she was about to tumble over. Travis smirked, his elvish features coming to life as he walked over to drew to pat her back.

"You're not going to puke are you?" Travis asked teasingly. Drew looked at him making a face scarier than any child of Ares.

"Children of Aphrodite do not puke." She snapped as she took Travis' handed she staggered to her feet.

"So where do we go? Does Eros have like a play boy mansion on earth or something?" Travis asked scanning his surroundings.

"Close." Drew answered as she pulled out a compact mirror from her purse.

"Eros can be found anywhere that spontaneous and blind love or desire is occurring. He's responsible for every one night stand and some cases of love at first sight." As she spoke, staring into the mirror she ran her index finger along her lips. As if it were lipstick her pink lips were now a deep purple. She batted her eye lids several times and they gained a light violet shade.

"What are you doing?" Malcolm asked.

"Eros likes embarrassing his siblings when they have encounters, I refuse to be his joke of the year hun." She stated as she twirled hair between her fingers, releasing it to show perfect curls in her hair. Malcolm and Travis shared looks then sighed.

Drew tapped her mirror with the nail of her finger suddenly her reflection shimmered and was replaced with the image of dancing teenagers.

"What's that?" Travis asked peeping over her shoulder.

"It's where Eros is." Drew said to herself staring intensely into the glass.

Malcolm checked his watch.

"A club party at 6:35?" He questioned.

"Eros makes people do crazy things." Drew grumbled. The image shimmered again and the outside of a large brick building was shown with purple graffiti writing on it.

"Club Erotica." Travis said with a smirk.

"It's about three blocks away." Drew said putting away her mirror.

When the trio arrived the line was packed with teenagers who all dressed in flashy and revealing clothing.

"Are we ever going to get in?" Travis asked approaching the line.

Drew strutted past the boys. "I don't know about you two but I've never waited in line for anything." She said approaching a buff, bald, 7 foot tall security guard.

"Hi I'm Drew and these are my two friends Allison and Stephanie don't you think they're pretty?" Drew said motioning towards Travis and Malcolm, her voice sickeningly full of charm. Malcolm's eyes stretched wide in shock while Travis made his best attempt at seeming pretty by winking his eye and waving at the guard.

"You wouldn't make ladies as beautiful as us wait in line would you?" Drew asked placing a hand on the mans chest.

"Of course not." He answered unclipping a rope allowing the demigods to enter.

"Thanks hun." Drew said walking past the Guard.

Once they entered the club the music was almost deafening. It's bass sent addictive waves of kinetic energy through Malcolm's body and the flashing lights made him cautious of epileptic seizures. Most of his issues came from Navigating through the crowd behind Drew who seemed to flow through easily. For each step he took, a different girl would be in his face asking for a dance, a few even initiated the dance by force to Malcolm's dismay.

After fighting his way through the sea of dancers he found Drew and Travis standing in front of another guard who stood stubbornly in front of a red door.

"My charm speaking isn't going to work on him but Eros is past these doors." Drew explained shouting over the music.

"He says only two may enter." Travis said.

Malcolm pinched the bridge of his noes and thought for a moment.

"Travis you have a low resistance to charm, we have to assume Eros has the same abilities as Aphrodite. The logical choice is for me to go with Drew , Children of Athena are not easily swayed." Malcolm answered.

"Logical choice?" Drew spat.

"What?" Malcolm asked confused.

Drew ignored the boy, crossing her arms and facing the guard.

"Me and the blond here are going." She said.

The guard nodded his head opening the door for Malcolm and Drew.

"Good luck dude." Travis said with a grin as he vanished into the crowd.

Malcolm looked back to see drew had already stepped off into a long hallway with dim red lighting.

"Women." The guard said with a surprisingly warm smile.

"Tell me about it." Malcolm said as he entered the hall.


	10. Chapter 10: Talks with Eros

The hall way seemed to stretch on forever and was occupied with well drawn portrayed of couple. No not couples Drew had observed plenty of couples in her life, they lacked the wholeness that another person would provide, these were victims of her brother Eros.

"Drew talk to me." Malcolm said walking up behind her.

"About what Malcolm." She replied without turn to look him.

"You got mad back there, was it something I said." Malcolm asked now walking next to her.

"It's nothing." Drew said paying more attention to the portraits.

"Drew you have to be open with me, we are on a quest together you could jeopardize the quest and your well being." Malcolm said his eyes were intense.

"Must everything be strategy with you!" Drew snapped now looking at him in the eyes.

"I just..." Malcolm started.

"You're so smart but when emotions are thrown in the equation you're just like the rest of them." Drew said.

"What...who." For the first time Drew had seen Malcolm thrown off.

Without warning the hallway transformed into a large, white, circular room with blood red carpet and an empty red and black throne in the middle.

"He's here." Drew said scanning the room. Suddenly the throne which was once vacant was occupied by a tall man in his twenties with dark hair and beautiful but eerie red eyes. He was lean, muscular, and his mouth seemed to be stuck in a permanent smirk. Although he wore only a black tee shirt and blood red Levi's Drew could not help but notice how beautiful her brother was, no male within the Aphrodite cabin would stand a chance against him in the cabin mirror challenge.

"Drew I suppose?" He said his voice was warm and elegant. Drew sensed a small amount of charm speak but fought to keep her guard up, she knew Eros was highly unpredictable.

"Yes. hello Eros." Drew said confidently.

Eros instantly vanished then reappeared inches away from Malcolm.

"Hmmmmm and you are?" Eros questioned.

"Malcolm Dunn, son of Athena." He answered as he took a step back defensively.

"Ah a child of a virgin goddess eh? Must be hard understanding your romantic feeling...and others." Eros stated, as he talked he faced Drew who folded her arms I front of her in frustration.

"Eros, our mother is in trouble." Drew said.

Eros vanished again then reappeared in his throne which he laid in with his legs hanging over one of its arms as he bit into an apple.

"People tend to say I was birthed from two opposite sides of life." He said after swallowing his food.

"You know love and war?" He continued.

"Eros!" Drew exclaimed in aggravation.

"But love and war are not so different from each other, if anything they are interrelated, after all, we only fight for what we love right?" He said vanishing again to stand upright a few inches from his seat. He paced back and fourth like a college professor would while giving a lecture.

"If anything...love and wisdom are where the lines are drawn." He hypothesized.

"Eros this can wait for later." Drew Interrupted.

"I suppose it can." Eros stated vanishing back into his chair.

"How can I help you sister." He said as if starting a fresh conversation.

"Mom has been kidnapped by Eris and we were told that I can help her... I just need to receive something from you." Drew said.

"Ahhh yes!" Eros said as a quiver full of bows appeared at his feet. He shuffled through the arrows until his face lit up with delight. The god pulled out an arrow with a red tip then snapped it in two nine inches from its point. The broken piece began to radiate a dark red glow then transformed into a dagger with a red hilt.

"The blade of desire." Eros said in admiration.

"It was a gift to me from Hephaestus and Aphrodite, he was trying to win my grace as a step son and mother just naturally loves me of course."

"Of course." Drew said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Any ways as I was saying... Hephaestus forged this out of materials Aphrodite offered, which was a portion her own power within her hair." Eros explained.

"What are its capabilities?" Malcolm asked his eyes fixed on the weapon as it was tossed up and down carelessly by Eros.

"Have you ever heard the term love will find a way?" Eros asked excitedly.

Malcolm nodded his head.

"Well this blade is practically limitless since love In itself is." Eros answered.

"So it could be used to free mom?" Drew asked.

"Among other things." Eros said pridefully.

"Want it?" He asked now standing a few feet in front of Drew who flinched in shock.

Eros held his hand out offering the weapon to Drew who reached to grab it but he then snatched his hand back. His once soft expression had suddenly turned hard and grim.

"What's that about?" Drew asked.

"The dagger won't work in the hands of someone with a heavy heart." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked

"Release the pain in your heart and you may have the dagger." Eros replied as he slipped his dagger into his quiver that was now on his back along with his bow being in his left hand.

"There is none!" Drew said.

"Lies." Eros said coldly, retrieving an arrow from his quiver.

"Eros..." Drew whispered stepping back.

Eros pulled the arrow back and aimed at her chest.

"Drew get back!" Malcolm shouted running towards Eros preparing to summon his swords.

Faster than Drew could think Eros turned and released the arrow into Malcolm's chest.

"Malcolm!" Drew cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you all but this is my favorite chapter I love Eros. Updates will be slow because of the college life haha but i promise they will continue I will try to update every Friday or Saturday. Once again sorry for the wait, Love you all. Especially those who commentFavorite/Follow ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11: Drew's Past

**'Guys I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update I get a lot of homework assignments on top of band practice (college life). Then i was suffering from a writers block so I had to go explore with some music. the song Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey (NOT THE JESSICA LANG VERSION) helped me out a lot and I've linked the song to Drew in general check it out. But please enjoy and hang in there with me. Leave comments likes and favorites.**

* * *

><p>Malcolm dropped to his knees as Drew ran to his side to inspect the wound. Before she could get a good look however the arrow vanished.<br>"...Are you ok?" Drew asked

"I...I don't know." He responded cautiously placing a hand on his chest.

"I feel like I'm...falling." He continued .

Suddenly the boy's body stiffened and collapsed ground curling into a ball.

"It hurts!" He cried.

"What have you done to him!" Drew snarled at Eros.

"He's been shot with my heart breaker arrows." Eros said. "Imagine every ounce of heart ache in the world surging through your body. The emotional trauma would be enough to kill you."

"Why are you doing this!" Drew asked frantically.

Eros looked at his work indifferently.

"In most cases both humans and demigods alike are susceptible to emotions, that arrow would kill most in about two minutes, the brain would just shut down. However it seems like his godly abilities are helping him to fight back, as to be expected from a child of Athena." Eros analyzed. "I give him about 10 minutes tops."

Drew grabbed Malcolm's trembling hands and took a breath to calm herself.

"Malcolm please listen to me. You have to get over what you are feeling, it's not real, They're not your emotions, you are smarter than your feelings." Drew pleaded filling her voice with charm speak.

Malcolm's body began to settle his grey eyes refocused and locked with Drew's whose eyes were shifting through a spectrum of colors like a as Drew exhaled Malcolm feel back into the spell this time even more intense.

"How do I stop this!" Drew cried to her brother.

"Drop your guards, only a light heart can properly wield the blade of desire." Eros answered.

"You are hurting, constantly...why is that?" Eros ask suddenly reappearing back at his throne.

Drew glared at her brother then at Malcolm. She continued to hold onto his hand as her head dropped in defeat.

"I've never been loved." The girl answered. "Funny how a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love could have been hated so strongly growing up."  
>Drew kept her head down towards the ground as she held Malcolm with both of her hands.<p>

"I was the only child and daddy was a plastic surgeon. People always tell me I should be glad to know that I have a father who can satisfy all my needs with money. That isn't the case at all. He hates me..." Drew said her voice battling between anger and sadness.

* * *

><p>[flash Back]<p>

The afternoon sunlight beamed through the white curtains of her large mansion when a 7 year old Drew Tanaka ran into her home after a maid had picked her up from school.

"Daddy?" Drew called as she ran up a flight of stairs. Upon entering her fathers room she saw him still in his work cloths at the edge of his bed seemingly in deep thought.

"Why didn't you pick me up today daddy?" Drew asked, her smile was wide and her violet eyes bright as she ran to his side to kiss him on the cheek. Her father looked up from his daze and stared at his daughter. His lips curved and he gently cupped her chin.

"You look so much like your mother." He responded his voice low and weak.

Drew giggled. "And she was the most beautiful lady of them all right!" Drew said as if reciting key points of a story. Her fathers lips straightened and his eyes dropped low.

"Daddy is tired Drew could you give me some time to rest." He said turning away from Drew.

"Can we play later?" She asked optimistically.

"...No." He responded faintly.

* * *

><p>[End Flash Back]<p>

"It only got worse from that day." Drew said.

"Because I reminded him so much of mom he wanted nothing to do with me. He was my father, my best friend and so suddenly he just dropped like I was poison. Years later I found a way to get his attention...to get everyone's attention." Drew whispered a tear rolling down her face.

[Flash Back]

Drew was now 14 her hair had grown long down the length of her back and she had matured into a much more beautiful young woman. She ascended the stairs confidently but also coldly. Her expression was stern and unenthused. She knocked on her fathers door as she had done so many time.

"I know you are in there open the door." She said her voice rung with charm although her tone was inexorable.

opened the door his he'd hung low and he avoided eye contact.

"Your card and keys I would like both." Drew said holding out her hand.  
>At her demand the man reached into his pockets and did as she asked. After receiving his processions she wordlessly left his room to walk downstairs where a group of girls awaited.<p>

"Come girls." She said with a smirk.

"Drew you don't have a license are you sure it's safe?" One of the girls asked.

"I said come on." Drew responded with force, the girls quickly rose to their feet and followed Drew out of the door.

* * *

><p>[End Flash Back]<p>

Drew's face was now drenched in tears although no sobs were released.

"I didn't ask for dad to hate me, to be motherless, or to be cursed with charm speak." Drew said quietly almost to herself.

"I just wanted to hear someone say they loved me.. Is that so bad?" She said looking up in her brothers direction.

Eros vanished from his seat and stood only a few feet from his demigod sister. His face was now must softer and warm.

"Love is strange my dear sister." He stated as Drew prepared for one of his long lectures however he only said a few words.

"We sometimes have to go through hell to find it...literally." He said with a chuckle. With that he handed drew the blade. As she wrapped her hand around it she felt adrenaline rush through her body. It felt good but terrifying at the same time.

"Be warned the blade uses all its power on its first use. Use it once then it can not be used again." Eros said before he vanished completely from the room.

"Drew?" Malcolm said as he sat upright his hand still in Drew's.

Drew's eyes grew from joy as she embraced the son of Athena. This gesture shocked him but as it settled he hugged her back as she rested her head in the pocket of his neck and shoulder.

"I heard everything Drew." Malcolm said finally after a moment of silence.

Drew said nothing.

"I'm sorry...for every thing iv said...and done." He responded.

Drew lifted her head from his shoulder and before anything else could be done pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and guilt washed over her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

This time Malcolm placed a hand on her face and kissed her passionately. The room began to swirl wildly until they appeared in the hallway they stood in moments ago


End file.
